Chopper
Non-documented: Knockback resist • Fear resist |Ability=Gets a +1.05% damage bonus after killing an enemy. |Stars=80 |Bus Level=Any|Special = Food recharge: 60s}}Chopper is a lumberjack who uses his woodcutting skills for survival in the apocalypse. He is armed with a woodcutting ax and dressed in a red and black plaid t-shirt, blue pants, white gloves, and a red cap. He sports a blonde beard. When healing, he pulls out a labeled can of tomato soup. He is a star reward, obtained for free when players collect 80 stars. He is a heavyweight, meaning he is a slow but strong unit with high health and knockback resistance. He is also a damager, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range while excelling at inflicting large amounts of raw damage to high health targets. Chopper is a powerful melee unit for low-medium players once he's unlocked. He knocks enemies back with every attack, which compensates for his slow attack speed. Due to his large size, he also has a slightly longer range of attack. When performing a critical hit, he slams his ax down into the ground, damaging any enemies around the area he struck in a similar manner to Mechanic's sledgehammer. Although the attack is powerful, it comes out very slow. When Chopper reaches half health, his manual ability can be activated, allowing him to heal back 50% of his health via four pulses by eating from his can. During this time, he stands still and is unable to attack, leaving him vulnerable. Players should be cautious when to activate his ability, otherwise, he can be caught off-guard by an enemy (or worse, a running one with fast attacks) and take unwanted damage, lowering the effectiveness of his self-heal or potentially even killing him if his health was too low to start with. He can use this ability again after a 60-second cooldown. If his health restores back over 50% via Medkit, the manual ability button will disappear and won't return until he's back below half health again. Despite these amazing strengths, he becomes highly unviable in later parts of the game, mostly due to the lack of resistances, making Chopper very vulnerable to all sources of damage ranging from poison to explosions and even marauders with ranged weaponry. His slow attack speeds, slower movement speed, and minute-long preparation time also hinders his overall effectiveness. Upon reaching level 13, Chopper's special ability can be unlocked, granting him a 5% damage increase for every kill he secures. Even though the attack bonus might sound minuscule, it can easily snowball up to the hundreds since the damage increases multiplicatively, meaning the bonus increases from the amount of damage that was last dealt and not Chopper's base damage. Chopper greatly benefits from fighting large swarm of enemies with this ability, being able to rack up some serious damage capable of killing anything in no time and easily destroying the barricade. In cases where he doesn't get the chance to kill enough enemies, his critical hit can make up for it. While players may certainly use Fury buff to reach ludicrous levels of damage, that might be a little overkill and not particularly necessary in some cases. Unfortunately, Chopper's drawbacks once again prevent him from ever making this ability viable where it could truly count. Swarms found in later missions of the game usually demand to be cleared out with the use of spam or ranged units, as tanky melee units require too much investment that is simply not worth it in most cases. In League, he is one of the worst units to use in any level of Skirmish due to a multitude of reasons. His awfully slow movement makes him a slow, easy target for ranged units. His lack of any useful resistances renders his amazing high health almost worthless. His manual healing ability activates automatically at half-health, making him both target practice and a punching bag for enemy units who can easily negate any healing he does, likely leading to his death since he can't retaliate while standing still to heal. All of his attacks are very slow, making it difficult for him to land even a single hit. His high courage cost hinders team composition. Finally, his special ability, if unlocked, is useless as any damage increase will hardly be able to make a difference in what little fighting he rarely may be able to pull off. At best, he can serve as a unit in only the lowest levels of skirmishing since there, his role as a tank may be of use against low-level enemy ranged units and actually being capable of fighting some enemy melee units competently enough. Chopper has an alternative skin called "Clown Chopper." It can only be earned during the Halloween Event by opening a Halloween case with a very low chance of acquiring. Pros * Super high base health. * Knockback resistance. * Fear resistance. * Knocks the enemy back. * Manual ability to self-heal when HP drops below 50%. * Incremental damage bonus (special ability). Cons * High courage cost. * Super long preparation time. * Slow. * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Very slow attack speed. * Very slow critical hit speed. * Turns into Ram upon death. Trivia * Due to Chopper's special ability that he unlocks at level 13, he is the only unit capable of destroying the barricade in one hit. * The Clown Chopper skin is a reference to It, known more popularly as Pennywise the Dancing Clown, from Stephen King's 1968 horror novel of the same name. Its design, in particular, is inspired by the recent film adaptations of the novel. * Before update 2.7.0, Chopper had to be purchased with coins. The bus had to be level 4, and his price was 350 coins. *Chopper used to have a different sprite in Dead Ahead: Quarantine. Gallery Chopper_DAQSprite.png|Chopper's DA:Q sprite xmas_update_2.jpg|Chopper as seen in a Christmas preview image alongside Runner and Zombie Xmas update 1.jpg|Charlotte and Chopper in the Christmas update teaser image. Category:Units Category:Heavyweight Category:Stars Reward